


Step back in time

by PercyJacksonHP



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 1920s, 1930s, Alternate Universe, Cheating, Demigods, F/M, Fanfiction, Gods and Goddesses, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, mature at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyJacksonHP/pseuds/PercyJacksonHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in the year 1928 Zeus met Sally Jackson and she changed is perspective of the world forever. But while things can be so happy and pleasant there is always something or someone who wants to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings - Zeus/Sally (Main), Hades/Maria (Mentioned), Zeus/Hera (Established)  
> Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters, just the plot.

The fog and drizzly atmosphere of the graveyard was coiling round the graves like a protected blanket, shielding the stones and the man from site. Zeus stared at the words splayed across the grave, numb fingers curled into fists at his side while is body shook with silent sobs that he held inside of him. The king of the god’s electric blue eyes that used to hold arrogance and pride now changed from anger to sadness to grief then loss, and then the emotional cycle started back up again. You could tell the man usually had a strong body structure from the way he help his back straight even though all he wanted to do was hunch over the grave and wrap his arms around it, his head that he always help up so high to remind people of their place beneath him was now dropped to his chest trying in vain to not look anymore at the writing. But it seemed the fates didn't care about his pain and the words seemed to call to him like a siren, beckoning him to look at them. His head slowly and warily began to rise up a little ever so gently and caught the treacherous letters once more. He wanted to snap his head back down, he almost did, but his body felt hollow and his gaze became unseeing as he read over and over again then seemed to look through the grave like it wasn't right in front of him. 

 

Here lies Sally Jackson  
Beloved mother and daughter  
May she rest in peace 

 

Zeus couldn't take it anymore, he fell onto his knees and screamed until his voice was hoarse, until the wind carried words of his pain away and his energy seeped out of him. He remembered the first day he met her and how their life began from there…  
\-------------------------------------------------  
The year was 1928 and it was on the 10th of June that he met Miss Sally Jackson and his perspective of the world would be changed forever… 

Zeus had his suspicions about his eldest brother that needed looking into. The king of the gods had heard that Hades had a lover but this one was different from the rest, Hades had been seeing a Miss Maria di Angelo – was it? – for three years now and still no children, yet, and Zeus was going to make sure there never would be. He couldn't figure out why his brother kept coming back to this, this… mortal of all people, what was so special about one woman? The king of the gods’ scoffed at his brothers foolish advances, why would a god want a pathetic little human that would die in a blink of an eye? What possibly could he feel for a woman like this Maria?  
The powerful man searched the crowed for Hades and figured he must have lost the god of the dead while he was busy thinking to himself. ‘Damn it!’ Zeus growled. ‘I can’t believe I lost him!’

He must have been frustrated for he lost control over himself and lightning split apart the sky and opened the heavens down onto the snivelling pathetic mortals. Not that he cared about them but now Hades would surely know he had been after him. Zeus let another powerful strike light up the sky as he searched for shelter from the rain. Now he could easily flash back to Mount Olympus – which was currently located on top of the empire state building a few blocks away – but with Hera nagging at him about his infidelity, his illegitimate children (to put it nicely) and Hades onto him, Zeus needed some time to relax and what better way to relax than find a pretty girl or two, maybe even three or four? ‘I’m not greedy.’ Zeus thought. ‘I’ll just flirt and pick up about six.’ Yes, that ought to do it. 

He found himself in a Library that had his eagle flying on a flag outside, so Zeus approved and thought this was a good place to dry off and flirt with some women. None really picked up his interest so he just kept walking through the building trying to avoid the wet mortals that were nagging about the weather. He was about to leave when a glimpse of brown flowing hair cascading down a light blue dress caught his eye, the lord of the sky turned his head and saw the young woman with her back to him reading something before putting the book back onto the shelf and moving to the next row. Zeus tried to see her face but it was concealed by books and shelves so he followed after her, trying to catch up as she made her way from book to book, shelve to shelve, section to section. Until he lost her among a crowd of people. Zeus tried to find her again but couldn't seem to. He was upset that a potential good night stand had disappeared but he thought he might as well check out a politician document for his son Franklin D. Roosevelt. Zeus didn't care to remember all of his children’s names but this one seemed appealing enough. He was a strong demi-god, natural leader and respected his father very much. So yes, Zeus was pleased with his existence. His son wanted to run for president in a few yeas time so Zeus thought he might as well help him out. 

As he came to the section he was looking for he found the perfect book for his son, but just as he reached for it so did a smaller softer hand. “Oh, I'm so sorry, please forgive me.” Came an enchanted voice. Zeus turned his head and saw the familiar flowing brown locks and light blue dress that he had seen earlier. “It’s no problem at all my dear. But what would a young lady such as you, be interested with such matters about politics?” He asked generally confused. This mortal was beautiful, deep sea blue eyes with fair skin and a light blush on her cheeks. “Why can’t a woman be interested in such things? You’re not sexist are you?” Her fine eyebrow rose as she looked him over with those glorious eyes. The god of lightning shivered at their smouldering stare, he should be looking at her like that damn it! His mouth felt dry and his hands started to shake. Damn it all to Hades, what was wrong with him today?! The young lady smiled a beautiful smile and held out her hand for him while her other hand held the book they both reached for by her hip. 

“Pleasure to meet you Zeus, I am Miss Sally Jackson.” The young woman replied with a cheeky smile. Zeus sputtered for a moment. Surely he hadn't said his name out loud? Was he really that bad right now? As if reading his thoughts the young lady – Sally, he reminded himself of her lovely name – smirked and explained. “I can see through the mist, king of the gods.” Sally’s tone was almost playful, as was the glint in her eyes. Zeus liked that glint very much. The god of law recovered quickly and took her hand giving it a kiss as he spoke, “A mortal who can see through the mist I see, a very special little lady indeed.” Zeus smirked as Sally blushed. Finally, he was getting his charm back! Sally cleared her throat and retracted her hand all the while trying to play down the blush on her cheeks. “Well it was a pleasure to see you Zeus, maybe I will see you again.” “Oh, you can definitely count on that Miss Jackson. You can definitely count on that.”  
They bade their goodbyes and Zeus watched as young Sally Jackson walked out of the library into the clearing weather outside. She was truly exquisite and would make a lovely addition to his list of lovers and possibly mother of his children. He could see their children having that glint in their eyes and mischievous smiles, ruling the world if they wanted too. The king of Olympus smirked and headed back home. So maybe he didn't get a late night stand but he had a feeling he had been given something even better and only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - Mentions/Hints of sexual violence and future sexual activates.
> 
> Pairings - Zeus/Sally (Main), Zeus/Hera (Established)

His steps were strong as he walked to the front door of the apartment complex. The muddy red colour paint was chipping off in so many places, the broken windows had ripped curtains blowing through them, and that was the ones he could stand to look at. There were some fallen bricks lying around and even they didn’t look strong enough to stack on top of each other, you had to be careful not to trip over them.

Zeus couldn’t help the grimace that took over his features. His dark, intense, electric blue eyes scanned the overgrowing grass and patches of mud that seemed to be spluttered everywhere like paint drops. The god of Law tried to sidestep around the mess so his expensive leather shoes didn’t get ruined. _Honestly, the things he was willing to do for this woman._ He thought as he eyed the cracks in the pavement leading to the rusted doors. The king stared at his reflection in the slightly cracked glass door. His fine black hair that was dark as night was combed and gelled back away from his face, the expensive pin-stripe suit that he made sure had no wrinkles as he smoothed it over with his hands, fitted perfectly to his muscular build. The immortal just stood there for few seconds; observing his reflection. His stance was straight and firm like a soldier as he tried to look his best; his face was calm and proud, a bit of a contrast to the thin layer of sweat forming on his brow and upper lip. Once the god of fate deemed himself appropriate for the occasion he continued on with his journey.

The first thing to hit his sense of smell as he entered the building was beer and other unpleasant substances that shall not be named. The lighting gave Zeus a headache as it flickered on and off like it was blinking fast. The gods’ footsteps echoed loudly as he made his way to the elevator, a handy invention the mortals made, he admitted to himself. Even though the halls were deserted from living specimens except the rats scurrying along the stained floors, the screeching and shouting voices from the other occupants and crying children were carried to the Olympians ears the closer he came to the iron bars of the lift.

The ride up was shaky and annoying as the screeching of the metal against each other was constant and never ending. Head resting against the broken mirrors inside the small square space, the powerful man replayed the day he met the lovely lady he was about to greet. It had been two weeks since the King of the gods met the amazing Miss Jackson at the library and he couldn’t wait to see what tonight would behold. Zeus’s heart was beating franticly in his chest as the lift made its way closer to the apartment floor. He checked one last time in the glass for any imperfections about himself; the sweat was beginning to form on his brow again and trickled down his neck. He stared at his sweaty hands that he began to wring, through the mirror. He was so nervous it was embarrassing! Never before had this happened with him and it was degrading for it to start up now. The prideful god didn’t know why this was happening; he had done this time’s before with other women so why did he feel the need to check everything he did and make sure everything was perfect for this one mortal?

The loud ding from the elevator tore him from his thoughts. The blue eyed man had reached his destination and walked out into the flickering hall. It was just the same as the lobby – if one could call it that – of the building had looked downstairs. Staines on the walls and floors, water dripping through the ceiling, rats eating whatever they stumbled across and the loud conversations from the stupid humans. The god of justice sighed as he began to remember why he had tried to kill off their race a couple of times in the past.

Because of the silent debate he had with himself in his head, the bearded man didn’t realise he had stopped in front of a chipped white door that looked like it was about to come off its hinges. Number 33; Sally’s door. Zeus’s heart was running a marathon in his chest again. He hoped he wasn’t too early for her. It was 6 o’clock; the precise time he told Miss Jackson he would be here for their date. But didn’t people run late these days? What if she was and he had to stand out here until she was ready? Oh gods that would be an awkward situation, not to mention anyone could see the dark haired man had wealth and didn’t belong here. Maybe he should wait a few minutes before knocking to announce his presence? But what if she was ready and waiting for him and would be angry and/or disappointed that he was late? Weren’t woman usually like that? The god of lightning sighed, exhausted from thinking and shook his jelled black hair; not a strand falling out of place. This _dating_ thing was hard, back in his day there wasn’t such a preposterous event for a woman. But then again Sally Jackson wasn’t just any woman…

His stunning electric blue eyes held a moment of worry before the man grimaced and shook his head. What did he care about what a little mortal thought of him? He was the king of the gods! It didn’t matter what the gorgeous woman thought of him… it _didn’t_. He had taken what he wanted before and he could do it again. The powerful man’s heart and breath stopped for a minuet for even thinking such a cruel and horrible thing to do to such a lovely and wonderful lady. Once he calmed his nerves, Zeus’s hands shook slightly as he reached for the door and knocked.

The chipped door squeaked open to reveal the soft, gracious smile of Sally Jackson. The rich man’s breath stilled as he gazed at how lovely Sally looked; she was wearing a simple dark blue dress, with long sleeves, that fell just below her knees. The grey wool tights showed off her slender legs along with the black heels that covered her feet. The Olympian didn’t know how she could wear something so simple but look truly exquisite. There was hardly any makeup on the elegant face; just a light layer of light pink lipstick, she didn’t need anything else for her skin looked flawless, and the rest of her timeless.

He was glad he ran into her at a coffee shop a few days ago and finally persuaded Sally to give him her number and go out on a date. Zeus had watched and waited patiently for the right time to ‘bump into each other’ and had been delighted when Sally bought the little fib. Without any of that he wouldn’t be standing in front of her right now.

“Ah, right on time Zeus. Let me just grab my coat and we can leave.” Sally said with a smile. Zeus’s breath caught in his throat and a small blush rose on his cheeks, which he will deny till the day he… well he couldn’t die but he would deny it ever happening to anyone.  

When Miss Jackson came back she was wearing a light blue wool coat with round white buttons down the front; which she was closing up. The immortal man raised a fine black eyebrow.

“I take it you like blue, Miss Jackson?” He asked with an amused smile as he glanced her over. Sally huffed as she tugged a strand of loose curly brown hair behind her small ear. “As a matter of fact yes, Mr King of the Gods. And I take it you have a thing for grey?” Zeus stared at her for a moment then looked at his attire and realised he was wearing as much grey as she was blue. The god of lighting was stunned; no one had ever talked to him with as much cheek as this one lady. “Alright, fair point Miss Jackson. I’ll give you that.”

New York was a busy city; with mortals rushing and shoving to get to places and the cars zooming and speeding past. It was no wonder there were so many accidents involving those two things. The restaurant wasn’t very far from where Sally lived and it was a nice clear night so they had decided to walk there. Sally was very curious as to where Zeus was taking her and eventually her curiosity won over her and she had to ask. “Zeus, if you don’t mind my asking, where are we going?” Zeus smirked at her proudly. “Why we’re going to P.J. Clarke’s of course.” He heard her release a small gasp and he relished in it proudly. Sally’s eyes were wide open showing disbelieve. She couldn’t believe where they were going; P.J. Clarke’s was the number won bar/restaurant in New York. Anyone who was anyone went there; all the movie stars, top producers and business men and sometimes even the presidents of America! It was the most expensive place in the city and so, of course Sally could never go. She hardly made enough money to pay rent, let alone go out to dine. She walked with a more enthusiastic pep-in-her-step. This was like a dream come true, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to take up Zeus’s offer to a date after all.   

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The building was covered in mud-red bricks with long big black windows displayed on the front and sides. The entrance to the restaurant was also big and black; stretching nearly all the way from the front over a curved side with three double oak brown wooden doors, yellow handles attached to them. The signs at the top read; Wines and Liquors as well as the bar and restaurants name. Sally instinctively wrapped the wool coat tighter to her body, clutching it like a lifeline. The more she looked closer the more the building seemed to loom over her as if waiting to clutch hold over Sally. Her brown hair danced with the wind but did not ruin her look; instead she almost looked like a nature spirit with her content expression as the wind kept kissing her face. But as the beautiful young lady opened her eyes again, the content expressing seemed to evaporate from her face like water to vapour; for the God of weather took her hand and started leading her into the expensive place. The men they passed wore fine suits and slick appearances and looked quite pleased with themselves and the women hanging off their arms. Sally felt blush rise on her cheeks from embarrassment. For she felt overdressed compared to the other ladies short dresses resting just below their knees, hair curled and done up with feathers and accessories. The young Ms. Jackson gripped her dates hand before she even processed the thought to her brain.

The young lady’s sparkling blue eyes glanced up at Zeus shyly. His face was still the handsome stern mask he always wore but when he felt her staring at him and noticed how nervous her eyes and structure was, the King of the Gods merely gave Sally a comforting smile and squeezed her hand back; as if to let her know that everything was fine.

The blue eyed God led his date to the check in point. As Zeus talked to the person behind the desk Sally was entranced again by all the expensive furniture and rich people. That was until she saw a blonde woman staring at her with cold calculating eyes and a hideous sneer ruining her otherwise beautiful face. The blue of her dress matched her eyes but showed too much cleavage and clung too tightly to the woman’s body for Sally’s modest taste. It’s not that it made her look ugly like it did with most woman, in fact it made the blonde lady look even more enticing with men falling over themselves to just get a look, and judging by the woman’s posture and how she looked down that perfectly powdered nose at the ones she didn’t deem worthy, the stunning woman knew it too.

But the thing that bothered Sally wasn’t how she looked or how she loved all the attention on her, it was how the woman was looking at _her._ The young lady looked at Sally like one would look at a bug before they squished in underneath their foot. And if that wasn’t enough to send a shiver down poor Sally’s back, then the way the lady looked at Zeus _was._ The look was one a gambler would wear when they won the biggest cash draw of their lives, or how a predator looked when it claimed their prize. “-ally? Sally?” Zeus gently shook the hand he was still holding. “Are you all right?” The blue eyed male asked with genuine concern. His lovely date jumped a little and turned round to face him with one of her soft beautiful smiles. “Of course I am Zeus,” she assured him. The God didn’t believe her but said nothing, just following her line of site where he noticed a stunning woman.

The beautiful blonde sent him a seductive smile and wink. Zeus already knew he found another conquest but that one was easy, all he would have to do was click his fingers and she would be by his side like a puppy waiting for treats. He contained his snort. As much as he like easy lays and would seek her out later, Sally had his full attention right now. Zeus couldn’t help but feel a little guilty about seeking out the outgoing blonde once he took his lovely brown haired date home but he was a male and he was a God and eons of his sexual behaver wasn’t going to be change by one lady over a few days.

“The table is ready for us, shall we go?” Zeus asked. Sally merely nodded as the immortal whisked her away. The lightning God cracked a few jokes that made her smile on the way to their dimly lit table in the far corner. But all the while Sally couldn’t fight the feeling of someone burning holes at the back of her body. As she glanced through her hair one last time over her shoulder, Sally saw the woman staring just like she felt she had. And as Zeus helped her sit Sally wished the woman and her staring eyes would just go away, even though Ms. Jackson had the feeling this was just the beginning of that sneering blonde cold woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... can anyone guess who the blonde woman is? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter, I know it's short but I'm trying to make longer ones. I hope you enjoyed this so far, comments are welcomed. :)


End file.
